Dyskusja użytkownika:Gelu
Pomóc ci z profilem (tak by wyglądał np. jak mój)? **pomogłem za ciebie :) --Lukasew 15:03, 15 kwi 2007 (PDT) ***A pocałuj misia w trąbę ;p ****Kto? *****pewno ja :) ps. dodawaj swój podpis (przedostatnia ikona nad oknem edycji) --Lukasew 15:05, 17 kwi 2007 (PDT) ******Dzięx, zacznę od następnego artykułu ;) *******tylko na stronie dyskusji używaj podpisu--Lukasew 07:52, 26 kwi 2007 (PDT) *spoilery zamieszczamy tu: Sezon_3/prespoilers --Lukasew 07:52, 26 kwi 2007 (PDT) **Sorki news * ten cały dział "Zaproponuj News'a" nie działa jak należy wiec możesz dodawać sam newsy tutaj http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Szablon:Latest_News --Elfik 14:07, 16 maj 2007 (PDT) ** Dzięki za poinformowanie :) Gelu ** super ze pojawiła sie nowa osoba od newsów ! jak najwięcej dawaj ;) --Elfik 15:44, 18 maj 2007 (PDT) *** jasne ;-), postaram się, lubię pisać news'y :) Gelu News ... * nie dodajemy newsów z innych polskich stron lostowych ! tylko tłumaczymy z zagranicznych . A i jeszcze etarz mi się skojarzyło że pisałeś kiedyś coś do mnie na gg a ja ci pojechałem bo skojarzyłem żle nicki ;) sorki jak coś pisz śmiało --Elfik 03:58, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) ** oki, następnym razem będę wiedział :), mogę pisać newsy z Lost: the Official Magazine, tylko niestety najnowszy numer będę miał dopiero za ok. miesiąc, a w poprzednich nie ma już nowych newsów tylko te dotyczące końcówki 3 sezonu, na wszelki wypadek jeszczę przejżę ;). A z gg nie ma sprawy ;) Teoretycznie pozwolona nam także spisywać z portal.lost.xn.pl (oni też ściągnęli od nas jakiś news), ale zawsze lepiej go przeredagować. --Zenek Łod Benka 14:12, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) Teorie Nie rozdzielaj tak teorii od artykułu ! to sie u nas nie przyjmie i spowoduje tylko mnijesza ogladalnosc ! jak mozesz daj spowrotem do artu te teorie . ** Tak pisało w dziale pomoc :(, chciałem dobrze :( ** no ok zaraz tam to zmienię a ty przestaw to po prostu. --Elfik 00:11, 22 sie 2007 (PDT) .... edit a gdzie to piszę bo nie umie znaleźć .. --Elfik 00:13, 22 sie 2007 (PDT) *** Jestm na 101% pewien że to widziałem, ale teraz jakoś... jasne że poprawię :) --Gelu ****pomiedzy Elfikiem, a mną jest pewna różnica zdań co do tego gdzie zamieszczać te teorie. Ja uważam, że w tresci artykułu powinien być odnośnik do teorii znajdująceych się w odpowiedniej zakłdace, Elfik twierdzi, że wszystko ma być na jednej stronie... ps. w razie czego jestem na ircu lostpedii jako lukas --Lukasew 08:17, 23 sie 2007 (PDT) *****będę pamiętał :), co do IRC to wiem że masz inną ksywę bo pisze to w twoim podpisie na forum ----Gelu Spoilery 4. sezonu Spoilery, które dodałeś 23 sierpnia, były już napisane w temacie "Spolery przedstawione przez producentów podczas Gali Comic-Con. Usunąłem je, żeby się nie powtarzały. (na przyszłość czytaj uważniej to co dodają inni użytkownicy) Walkabout znajdzie się w artykule tygodnia, ale pod warunkiem, że sam napiszesz i podasz mi informacje skrótową na jego temat, bo ja zupełnie nie wiem, co napisać o tym odcinku Lukasew 14:01, 16 wrz 2007 (PDT) ** oki, wyślę Ci to na gg